Project Christmas
by TheEliteWriter
Summary: Five years ago, the Davenport family was split into a divide greater than ever before. Depressed, Donald tries to mend the bond for one last time, one last chance to hopefully bring his family back together again. [Rated T, more characters than listed.]
1. One

Story Name: Project Christmas

Chapter Name: One/Intro.

Category: Lab Rats, 2012

Characters: Donald Davenport

Rating: K

Song of the Chapter: Bad Blood - Sleeping at Last

Location: Davenport Mansion, Mission Creek, California

Date: December First, Two-Thousand Twenty-Five

* * *

A Message from the Author: Hey readers, welcome once again to a story that gives your brain the attention it deserves. This story idea had popped into my head about a year ago actually, and I'm just now getting the time to write it all down. I thought it would seem fitting now especially since we're nearing that special time of year. Nevertheless, this story is not on here for anyone else's enjoyment but mine and whoever decided they wanted to read an _amazing_ story. Just kidding, you don't have to read it... but if you want to, I'm always wanting to read y'all's reviews (good or bad) so make sure to leave a review if you feel like it.

Anyway, the story begins under this line, if you couldn't tell. Enjoy.

* * *

 _One._

The date marked December 1st, the beginning of yet again another awful season for the once-world renown tech mogul. It's been five years since he's seen any sight of his family members, and just the thought of anyone coming back for him seems like an extreme impossibility. Ever since his family left, a pain has lingered in his chest. A pain he knew would never leave him until he saw them again. This was his grandest fear: that he would never fill that gap. That he would never see his family again. He contemplated his life thus far, and how much he's been given and how much he's lost, how much he would trade anything he could give to have another moment with his loved ones.

Another moment of Adam literally gobbling down 5 pounds of spaghetti. Another moment of Bree complaining about how stupid and idiotic her brothers were... all five of them. Another moment of Chase getting angry because he was "too morally superior to deal with these people." The list went on and on. A tear left his face at the thought of any of this ever happening again. He knew he messed up, and there was no possible way to fix it.

His family hates him, he knows that. They hate his ego, his imperfections, his mistakes.

So, like any other project he couldn't figure out how to fix, he waited for an answer. A knock on the door, possibly? No, that's too much. A phone call? A text message?

Impossible.

Five years passed on by, and here he was, in the same exact position as before... trying to wrap his finite mind around the fact that he had no one. After the divorce, people on Billionaire Butte started to ignore the household. In fact, he hasn't seen another human face he's recognized since that day. Making friends was a possible answer... but he knew that his family would have to come back eventually, right? Wishful thinking.

In spite of no one coming back, he "improved" himself. It's one of the many coping mechanisms used by many people, Chase would've known that. He became friends with the gym, pushing himself harder and harder with every visit. Adding ten more pounds every week seemed like wishful thinking to many, but to Donald, there was nothing stopping him from hitting the hard wall that is rest. He never knew what rest was, even when he was married. Donald begins to think that's another reason why everyone left.

Another way of improving himself was one quite interesting, to say the least. There was only one day in October where the sun was thirty-three (ninety-one) degrees and sunny, so his brain convinced himself to get outside and find some fresh air. So, what did he do? He made his way to the small shops in Mission Creek, waiting for the perfect present to get himself for Christmas.

The weather cooled down a few hours later, and Donald was still walking around, looking for that perfect present. It wasn't until he was about to turn around when out of a quick eye glance he saw the "perfect" location. A music shop stood out to the people eyeing the city closely, sitting in between a coffee shop and a large toy store. The music shop was small and quaint, but that didn't concern the customers, as the instruments were flawless and stayed that way for a long time. Donald walked in the door and noticed the quick temperature change, along with the Christmas scent lingering around the room. A shopping clerk waved as the door swerved open, smiling like he actually enjoyed working there. Other people roamed around, acting like they had an extra five to ten grand to buy a new instrument.

He roamed for what seemed like half an hour, waiting for something to catch his eye... but at last, he found his new hobby: a wooden acoustic guitar. It seemed like the instrument was a little large at first, but the comfort level was quickly adjusted to his needs. He imagined playing to his children around the fire, everyone singing those classic Christmas songs. Oh, how he longed for that to happen again. No distracting electronics, no complaining about the wait for food. Just a simple time of singing around the fire with your loved ones. He checked the price tag: $500. It was quite the purchase for someone who was just window shopping, who wasn't working at the time, and who had absolutely no idea how to play the guitar. However, he committed to himself that one day, he would have that moment with his family around the fireplace.

Part one was over, now for the even more difficult part of his impossible project: to find his family.

He had the old emails of when they were still living with him, so he took a large shot. An email to his ex-wife, an email to his brother, his children. Heck, even to Sebastian, Krane's kid. The feeling of disparity was too much for the man, he was going to take as much of a shot as he could. There was nothing that he wasn't going to try. There was nothing he wasn't going to do. His goal was this simple, yet impossible project. His lifeline and sanity depended upon it. This was his last shot, and he wasn't going to take it lightly.

So with the last few hours of the First of December, he poured out his heart into a simple group text. He didn't know if any responses would come. He wasn't sure if they'd accept him... but it wouldn't hurt to try.


	2. Two

Story Name: Project Christmas

Chapter Name: Two.

Category: Lab Rats, 2012

Characters: Donald Davenport, Douglas Davenport

Rating: K+

Song of the Chapter: Hey Brother - Avicii

Location: Davenport Hotel and Casino, Las Vegas, Nevada

Date: December Second, Two-Thousand Twenty-Three

* * *

Hey y'all, it's TheEliteWriter again. I'm still trying to figure out how I want to portray this story; in first or third person. I'm also figuring out the schedule of every chapter, ending on the 25th. We'll see, I guess. For now, enjoy chapter _two._

* * *

 _ **Two.**_

He had expected to hear from his brother eventually, no doubt about that. He knew that some day, Donald would beg for mercy on his knees and try and bring the family back. Did he think it would take this long? No, but he never would've expected it to become this hard for the man. Can Donald even remember what happened? He doesn't know... but Donald deserved for everyone to leave him, and not just for one reason. Douglas was surprised that his children had lasted that long in the house, he would've left a long time beforehand. The fact that it took Chase to be covered in bruises for them to leave was appalling for Douglas. He still can't get over the fact that he saw his second youngest son, drenched in blood, crying over the fact that Donald wasn't the father he needed. Of course, none of this comes without the guilt that he wasn't a good enough father for them either. He can't begin to process how bad of a father he was to his kids.

But this message... this message was nothing like Donald had ever expressed to him before. It was a sign of true apology, nothing like Douglas had ever seen. This message wasn't filled with ego, it wasn't filled with "I need you to come back so I can be better than you." The message was the dove and olive branch Douglas never knew he needed. He didn't realize how much he hurt his brother by not being a guide for him, to get him out of his head. But Douglas wasn't a simple man, he couldn't just let this go. His brain was complex, struggling to or not to forgive his brother. The man did awful things, but so did he. Donald was never good enough for Adam, Bree, and Chase... but then again, wasn't he?

 _I need to get out of my head._

Douglas walked into his casino, greeting some of the players as they wasted their money on mere 5-second games. Sure, it didn't make them happy, but it sure did make Douglas smile to know that this is the best thing he can get away with, legally of course. But today, instead of seeing the faces of the players, he only saw his brother's face, looking at him (or rather staring into his soul) with tears. He knew he needed to talk to Donald, but he wasn't sure if he was ready yet. There was just something pulling him back, but he wasn't quite sure how to explain it. So, what did he do? He did what any now-married man would do.

 _I guess I need to talk to my wife._

The phone rang once, twice, three times until the voice of his beloved spoke into the microphone. A faint smile appeared on Douglas' face, knowing that this will be a much needed conversation. He treasured the conversations he and his wife have had, and take them dearly. She always had the best advice anyone could ask for, at least he thought so.

"Hello? Donald?"

"Hello, my wife."

"Hey, are you alright?" She spoke in a concerning tone, knowing this time of day was usually busy for both the casino and hotel.

"Yeah... sure, I guess," Douglas lied, "I just wanted to have a conversation real quick about something that happened today."

"What's wrong honey? Do we need to go somewhere and talk?"

"No, you don't have to do that Sarah, I just..." A lump appeared in Douglas' throat as the conversation lingered. "Donnie emailed me today. He wants me to go back for Christmas."

"Oh... that's not what I expected. Are you okay? You seem like you're about to cry."

"I... I don't know if I can forgive him... I know it's been five years but what he did was just unimaginable."

"Look Douglas," Sarah spoke, trying to give as much consolation as possible over the phone, though it wasn't easy, "I know it's not easy to forgive your brother... believe me, I know. But there's a small chance that he could possibly be truly sorry. Now I'm not saying that you should forget, but I believe you should try and talk with your brother."

Once again, the faintest smile shined on his tear-strained face.

"Yeah, okay. I'll take him up on that offer. Thanks for listening."

"Douglas, you just know I'm always here for you. No matter what."

"No matter what."

"Also remember, that tonight is pasta night, so bring a big plate on your way home from work today, okay?"

"Oh, I won't have to remember to do that." Both of them chuckled at the small remark.

"See you when you get home honey."

"Okay, goodbye my wife."

Douglas worked all night tirelessly trying to come up with the right words to accept the invitation. Writing to your brother that you haven't seen in five years is a lot of work, he figured that before he started writing anything. However, with the help of his wife's cooking, lots of caffeine, and many dictionaries to see if he was getting the words right, Douglas finally finished what he worked all night to achieve. A small sense of excitement and dopamine hit his head, as he was finally able to go to sleep, only to be excited for what the response will be when Donald reads his email.

And then there were two.


	3. Three

Story Name: Project Christmas

Chapter Name: Three.

Category: Lab Rats, 2012

Characters: Tasha "Davenport"

Rating: K

Song of the Chapter: The Night We Met - Chase Eagleson (cover)

Location: Home of Grandma Rose, Mission Creek, CA

Date: December Third, Two-Thousand Twenty-Three

* * *

Hello and welcome back, y'all. This chapter is pretty short, mostly because Tasha is not my writing strong suit. I have also concluded that I will be making the rest of the story in first person if it makes it easier for me to write. Anyway, here's Tasha's chapter. The next chapters will be combined because I'm not planning this out like I should and I'm pretty lazy. Nevertheless, here's _three._

P.S. Just so you know, I'm revealing what happened "five years ago" as the story goes on. _Everything will become clear,_ eventually. Thought I should let you know.

* * *

 _ **Three.**_

Tasha gazed upon the phone screen, watching it as if the darkest plague was about to rise to fight against her body. She couldn't bear to say his name, let alone even read anything he had to say. It was almost as if she had pictured him as a part of a horror film, her in the role of victim and Donald in the role of the most evil thing you could possibly think of. This image had stayed in her mind, screaming at her if she ever thought he would've changed.

But just that minutest twig of guilt seemed to spark some curiosity.

Their divorce was final, and there was nothing that was going to change that. Donald proved to her that he wasn't a good husband, a good mentor, or a good leader in general for that matter. All that mattered to him was greed, and without greed, he crumbled. Donald was a sophisticated man, yet on the inside, he was just like any other horrible drunk guy on the face of the earth... and Tasha blamed herself that she ever talked to him.

Leo had convinced her many times that he wasn't the right man for her, the first comment being when she and "Mr. Davenport" walked right in the front door of his newly-constructed mansion. Of course, who pays attention to that when you're love-struck. Oh, how she would take it all back in a heartbeat. How she wished she would've listened to her son.

 _Don't look at me - I told you to stay away from online dating!_

But there is one thing that she wouldn't have traded anything in the world for: __her__ three oldest: Adam, Bree, and Chase. Sure, Douglas was the one who created them and Donald was the one who taught them... but her heart could not have been and be more fond of the three, especially after all that has happened in their lives.

She missed them dearly, gosh she missed them. When they left, three pieces of her heart were torn out of her chest. All of the memories, the annoyances, the laughter. It was like they were her own children. No, they were __her__ children. Tasha knew that eventually she would see them again, doing so much better than she ever could be. That was the story of every mother's heart, incidentally. But to Tasha, words couldn't describe the feeling of them leaving.

Not to mention, Leo left the Davenport mansion a few days after all of this happened in pursuit of finding his passion for acting in New York City. Staying with his biological father, Tasha knew he would be much more safer in the comfort of his father's hands than Donald.

So, she decided to unwillingly accept the dinner invitation. Not for Donald, but for the small chance that her kids might be there. Adam, with a passion for crazy adventures. Bree, with her title of fame that she's always wanted growing up. Chase, with the mind of Einstein, looking for a way to teach the world anywhere he goes.

Five years is a long time to go without seeing most of your family. Sure, she always had Naomi (with full rights due to many court meetings), and she was staying at her mother's house, but it just wasn't the same. Her heart was longing for something more. Something she hasn't had in a long time.

 _ _Hopefully on Christmas,__ Tasha thought, __I'll finally get to see my other__ ** _ _ **three.**__**


	4. Four

Story Name: Project Christmas

Chapter Name: Four.

Category: Lab Rats, 2012

Characters: Adam Davenport, Lily Davenport [OC], Grayson Davenport [OC]

Rating: K

Song of the Chapter: When We're Together - Sleeping at Last

Location: Adam's House in Houston, Texas

Date: December Fourth, Two-Thousand Twenty-Three

* * *

Hey y'all, I'm glad you've made it this far in reading. Sorry it took a little while to upload this one, I was trying to be a perfectionist so I didn't quite get it done on time. However, I hope you enjoy and I hope you had a good Hanukkah (if you're Jewish). I wish y'all the best and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I feel like this one was one of my most favorite to write, and you'll see why once you read it. See you at the bottom!

 _ **P.S. (thanks to altoclefislife for pointing this out): what happened with Donald will appear in a later chapter, I'm still figuring out how to portray everything and fit it all into place, so that's why it'll be in a later chapter. You'll find out a little of what happens each chapter (like the alcohol, etc.). But for now, here's chapter four.**_

* * *

 ** _ _ **Four.**__**

You know, if there has been one thing I've ever learned in life, may it be that once you lose something, you begin to realize how much you took it for granted. I, Adam Davenport, was a victim of the same card, not realizing how much my life meant to me. Just a clueless teenager with nothing going for him except for his bionic training. Those were the good ol' days, and I know without a doubt, those were some of the best days of my life. After everything that had happened, I thought starting to work on myself would be the best thing going for me. I wondered what I could possibly do to get myself to feel happy again, to enjoy life.

Five years ago to this day, I had just applied for the United States Marine Corps, since I still had my bionics to use to my advantage. I thought it would fulfill me to do good not only for me, but for my country. Many people had fought for me while I was helping people with my bionics, so why don't I just join them? Seems like an easy thing, with my bionics and all. Sure, I would spend hours and hours studying, but that was it right? The rest of it was just fighting for my country?

Wrong.

My mind was put through every kind of physical and mental straining test you could think of. No longer was I just this dumb, buff dude who walked around Santa Monica like every other bodybuilder there, but as a Marine. I would never take back anything I was taught, or am still learning.

Anyway, today is the day in which I get to come back home to my family. I have a wife named Lily and a two-year old little boy named Grayson. He's an exact replica of me when I was a little kid. Words cannot express the feeling that I had when I became a father. Something shifted in me much like as when I was on the battlefield. No longer did it be what I want, but what Grayson needed. Every time I look in his dark brown eyes, my heart just swells up with joy, knowing the good he could do in this world. I've missed him while I've been fighting for my country, but I finally get to come back. It'll be our first Christmas as a whole family, and I cannot contain my excitement.

The weather was fairly cold for a Houston Christmas... of course, everything was colder compared to Afghanistan. The snow covered the roads like I've never seen before. But the only thing I could think about was finally knocking on that front door.

"Daddy!"

Grayson ran to me and my legs felt like they were about to melt. He had gotten so big while I was gone. He could walk, talk, and just about climb over all of his toys. I picked him up and hugged him, feeling his heartbeat and breathing a sigh of relief. My little boy was still alive and well, and nothing happened to him while I was gone.

"It's so good to see you, little G!"

His smile, could literally move mountains.

But there was one smile greater than his, one smile that could brighten the entire world... one that could bring world peace.

"Honey," my wife spoke, tears in her eyes, "I didn't know you were coming!"

"I tried asking many times, I think they just eventually gave up and kicked me out until I get drafted again." I kiss her cheek, trying to wipe away the tears. She leans in for a hug, and I give her the tightest hug I've had in a long time.

* * *

A couple hours pass, and my wife and I are still in deep conversation. Grayson had decided he was tired enough to take a nap, so the only sound in the house was the sound of my wife. She seemed a little nervous to speak, like she was hiding something, but I wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Honey, is something wrong?"

She paused, knowing there was no way she could get out of saying it. Sighing, she gave me the worst thing I've ever heard in my life.

"Your uncle wants to see you for Christmas."

At first, my thoughts were "absolutely not. I'm not wasting the time I could be celebrating Christmas with my family with an alcoholic maniac like him." It caught me off guard to hear, that he actually had the guts to invite any of us. But Lily said something that caught my attention.

"This might be your last chance to see Bree and Chase again."

My siblings, the ones I had to give up so long ago. They meant the world to me, and I never would've wished harm upon them. They were my light before I met my wife. In the midst of all the "dumb" jokes and the "short" jokes, they were the ones that kept me going.

"If I happened to go..." I stumbled upon my words, not trying to make it look like I wanted to see Donald, "would you be mad?"

"Honey, you haven't seen your family in 5 years! How could I be mad?"

"Yeah, I know... but I also haven't seen you in one and a half."

"I understand, but I feel like you need to at least see if Bree and Chase are going. You haven't seen your brother and sister in half a decade."

The pain of guilt lingered in my chest, banging on the door to escape. My throat choked up with sadness. I was ready to ball... and at that moment, I couldn't hold it any longer.

"I just miss them so much!" I cried, sobbing on the back of Lily's shirt. She rubbed my back and tried to calm me down.

"I know, Adam, I know. It'll be okay." She whispered those words into my ear like it was a mantra of sorts. I guess it seemed to be working. After a while, my tears became calm and I was able to talk again.

"I'm sorry Lily, for putting this on you."

"Adam, don't ever apologize for following your heart."

"So, you think I should go?"

"Yeah, I do. Besides, we can dedicate a different day as our Christmas this year."

I hugged Lily once more and whispered a small "thank you" in her ear. She smiled and asked if I was hungry. Of course, when does __Adam__ __Davenport__ ever turn down some dinner?

If all goes according to plan, I'll get to see Bree and Chase. It's a long shot, but I'm just praying and hoping that somehow, someway, we'll be able to see each other once more.


	5. Five

Story Name: Project Christmas

Chapter Name: Five.

Category: Lab Rats, 2012

Characters: Bree Davenport, Shawn [OC]

Rating: K+

Song of the Chapter: Not sure, it was hard to find one that perfectly matches. There will be one for Six though, I promise.

Location: Shawn and Bree's Flat, Paris, France

Date: December Fifth, Two-Thousand Twenty Three

* * *

Hey y'all, welcome back to _Project Christmas_! I'm not going to spend much time talking to you in this chapter, I just wanted to let you know that I hope y'all are still enjoying this story. It's going at a slow pace right now, I know, but it'll get better with the new-coming chapters. Again, I really hope you guys like it. So here it is... _Five._

* * *

 ** _ _ **Five.**__**

Being engaged is the hardest but most amazing experience I've ever gone through. It feels like the universe coming together just for me and my fiance, like it was made especially for me. Ever since he proposed to me on that Sunday evening; the Eiffel Tower beside us, the sunset slowly going down. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced.

I wouldn't change the experience for anything.

"Sweet," my fiance spoke, his voice deep and groggy, "where's the coffee?"

"Hey sleeping beauty, it's over next to the coffee machine, where you put it last night"

"Sorry, I've been working for too long this week." He wrapped his arms around me, planting a soft kiss on my forehead. "It's all worth it though."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We'll be married and you'll still be the best fashion designer in all of France. I'll be the same love-struck musician in Paris."

"Shawn, you're more than just a musician. You're __my__ musician."

"Aw, thanks... but I have lots of fans that would say otherwise. It's going to be a hard battle fighting them."

"You know what, Shawn?" I said, an evil grin slowly consuming my face, "the thing is: you chose me over all of them. I think I have an advantage."

"Oh, do you now?" Soft giggles filled the room, him pulling me in tighter. Eventually the bond broke and now he's finally getting a shot of caffeine. As for me, emails are what keeps me and my livelihood alive. I scroll through my mail until I see an unusual contact.

* * *

From: ddindustries

To: breedavenportdesign

Subject: A Homecoming Invitation

* * *

At first, I was kind of shocked, I had no idea who this was or why I was getting an email from them. All of my contacts had been erased a while ago after I had accidentally dropped my phone in the washer... not my proudest moment.

I decided I was going to go ahead and open it, curiosity rising in my head. As I read it, my throat started to sink, as well as my heart. I felt tears start to fall, moments before I just break down. A pain in my chest grew, a pain I had felt many times before.

"Bree, what's going on?"

"I-I don't know what to say..."

I let him read the message, carefully watching to see his reaction. He doesn't quite understand everything that happened, but knows enough to know that I don't want to see my "uncle."

"I'm so sorry Bree, this must be hard for you." He looked extremely concerned as he rubbed my back. "It's going to be alright."

* * *

A few moments later, when I collected myself, Shawn suggested I focus on something else. I tried going outside to feel better, but the only thing I could do was think about that stupid letter. What struck me the most was what he wrote at the bottom of the page.

 _ _I understand if you don't want to see me... but I'm never going to stop loving you, Bree. I love you Bree, and nothing can change that.__

I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he actually said "I love you." There was nothing I could do to get those crazy words out of my head. Did I even want those words out of my head?

"Bree."

Why was this happening to me? I knew I didn't want anything to do with him... do I? I mean, he is my uncle, and it has been five years. But what he did, especially to my baby brother... Chase. I can't even imagine how he's doing right now...

" _ _Bree.__ "

My thoughts turned to his dark brown eyes. He stared at me with worry and sorrow, but I knew he was just nervous for me. I stared right back at him, signaling that he has my attention.

"I need to know that you're going to be alright."

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You sure, because I can't live with myself if I know you're not okay."

"Yes, Shawn. I am okay. I think I'll get better, but for now... I'm good." A sigh of assurance gives him the ability to breathe.

"Okay."

"In fact, I think I am going to see my uncle. It's been five years, and I need to connect with him in case he passes. I at least want to know that I can fix this before I don't have the ability to fix it."

"Wow, okay... that's not what I expected."

"Shawn, you're okay with that, right?"

"Yeah, I'm cool with it. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Did you think you would be able to get away from this? Plus, I need bragging rights."

"Oh, so that's what I am to you? Just a tool for you to brag," he smirked.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Shawn." We both laugh, enjoying what is now a cold cup of coffee.

 _ _I need to do this. I need to see him.__


	6. Six

Story Name: Project Christmas

Chapter Name: Six.

Category: Lab Rats, 2012

Characters: Chase Davenport

Rating: T+

Song of the chapter: Maybe (Bonus Track) - Oh Gravity

Location: Beach House of Chase Davenport, Auckland, New Zealand

Date: December Sixth, Two-Thousand Twenty-Three

* * *

 ** _ _ **Six.**__**

Life... hasn't been easy. Trust me, if I could go back to the days when Adam, Bree, and I lived in the basement, I would in a heartbeat. Those days were the most innocent days of my life.

Adam and I would fight over who would get to play with the blocks first. This usually ended up with Bree having to come over and separate us, but we were still happy nonetheless. After everything was settled, Bree would go back to whatever she was doing, and Mr. Davenport would come down with power pellets and ice cream for a "dessert."

Those were the golden childhood days, and it pains me to know that I will never go back to those times ever again. Days of fulfillment, days of happiness, days of innocence.

Back to when things were right in the world.

"Chase."

My girlfriend, Alexa Rose, tried to get my attention. I had been lying on the beach right next to our house. I was watching the sunset after swimming and apparently fell asleep. My body was covered in sand, since I didn't have a shirt on. I did happen to wear a crown that my girlfriend got me. It was a cheap one, probably from the dollar store... but it made me feel like I had a place in the world. Like my life was worth living. Stupid, I know, but I don't know how to describe it.

"Chase!" She knocked me into consciousness, and suddenly I realized where I was at. The soft breeze peacefully blew upon my back, the stars as bright as ever, the ocean a calm movement. She walked towards me and put her hand on my forehead.

"Are you sick? You usually don't stay out this late."

"No, I'm fine. I just fell asleep." I smiled at her and she gave me the most comforting feeling. Whenever I'm around her, I feel warmth and protection. She's also happens to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"Okay, well it's 9:00. I was waiting for you to come in so I could eat dinner. Turns out it was a little later than I thought."

"Sorry, I didn't realize..."

"It's alright, you were asleep. Anyway, there's spaghetti waiting for you inside." She looked up and down, noticing I was completely covered in sand. "Once you shower, of course."

"But wait, I have to do something first..." I said, a devious grin on my face.

"Chase, what is that look on your face for?" Before she could say anything else, I picked her up and started running to the ocean water. My crown fell off of my head, better in the sand than water.

"Chase... no, that's going to be cold! Chase, please!" She sounded like she was yelling for her life, she really wasn't. I knew she would enjoy it when she got in.

"Too late, you woke me up."

"I should have made you sleep outside!"

Then the water hit, instantly bringing a shiver to my spine. I couldn't keep myself from laughing after I rose over the water. My girlfriend, however, was not too pleased.

"Oh, you're going to get it!" She pushed me under the water, brushing off all the sand on me. I finally came up out of the water, her face filled with a look of revenge.

"Okay, okay... I guess I'll call truce." I get closer towards her, and instantly sparks fly. My love for her knows no bounds, she almost makes me forget everything else in the world.

 _ _Almost.__

* * *

"Come on Chase, your spaghetti is getting cold!" I hear her calling as I finish getting into my shorts and t-shirt. Weather in New Zealand is fairly warm, and I'm thankful for that.

"I'm coming!" I race down the stairs to our kitchen table, on it two plates of spaghetti. We both sat down and prayed for our meal. I just about shoved the whole serving in two seconds, since I hadn't eaten anything since lunch. As I get up to clean my plate, I feel someone tugging on my shirt.

"Chase, I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" I was genuinely curious about what she had to say, she's never pulled me aside like this. Judging from the look on her face, what she had to say wasn't going to be very gleaming. A pause of about five seconds occurred, just enough to make me nervous.

"Alexa, you can tell me anything, I promise not to get upset." I took her hands and clutched them in mine, her nervousness reaching an all-time level.

"No, it's not that... it's just..."

"It's what?"

 _"_ _ _Your uncle sent you a message yesterday."__

"W-what? No, no, no... I'm not talking to him. Not after what he did to me."

"Chase, you haven't finished listening to what I have to say. He wants you to come home for Christmas dinner."

"That place is not a home, it's a breeding ground for awful people." Except for some of the people, might I admit.

"Sweet, you never did tell me what happened with you and your family." A tear started to fall off of my face, remembering that horrible time.

"You don't want to know."

"Actually, if you're willing, I do. I want to be able to help you, Chase."

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes, but only if you're comfortable."

"Okay..." I took a deep breath, knowing what I was getting into. "Here goes..."

* * *

We'd had eighteen years living in the Davenport household, and all three of us were looking for a different change of view. Not to mention, Donald had been drinking recently, and it was starting to take a toll on everyone, especially his wife. Tensions began to build, and overall the energy of the house was at a standstill. So, we did what any sane person would do when looking for different scenery: we looked for houses. We started dreaming of the places we wanted to go.

Adam: to Texas. A place he's always felt a connection to. The massive barbecue, living on a ranch, family values. This was Adam's special home. He'd never been there, but his dream of going far outstretched anything he could imagine.

Bree: to France, and more specifically, Paris: Ever since she could dream, she'd been dreaming of becoming a fashion designer. What more could you ask for in fashion than to move to Paris?

Chase: to New Zealand: He loved the environment, the need for teaching, the culture. To him, New Zealand felt like a huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders. People wouldn't question his knowledge, they would accept and learn from it. Becoming a school teacher was what he absolutely wanted to do above all else... granted the Bionic Island school was a huge flop.

Of course, we weren't the only ones who thought this way... Leo wanted to go to New York, Tasha to any other place other than Billionaire Butte, Douglas to Las Vegas.

Well, our plan worked out so well that Donald found out, and absolutely hated the idea. You see, Donald was a man of power... he was egotistical, and loved control. He didn't want anyone to leave, and he knew that if anyone did... he would lose control.

So, he did what he could to cope with the nervousness, he started drinking. His body starting to crave more and more of the alcohol. At the same time, his body became more destructive. Every time someone would talk to him while he was drunk, he looked like he was about to kill them.

This became appallingly clear when I was starting to struggle with my missions. Donald hated when our scores lowered dramatically, so he did what he thought best. Torture.

First it started by taking things away from me: projects, desserts, any kind of luxury whatsoever. But still, his performances were not as "up to par with the standards" in his head. Cool, whatever... I was fine with that. I needed to step up my game.

But then, one day, I didn't quite finish in the way he had hoped. Bree and Adam went upstairs and changed into regular clothes, while I stayed behind with a "tipsy" Davenport. I thought I was strong enough to handle it, I guess not. He decided that taking things away was not enough. He started to yell in my ear, with my super hearing turned on. The ringing in my ear was awful, but I could tolerate it. Once he decided that the message wasn't getting to me... things became physical. He took a whip, and whacked it across my bare back.

At this point, I was in tears, but I wasn't going to tell anyone about it, especially my siblings. They would think I was weak, mostly because I was falling behind in my performances.

This continued for days, weeks, months... I had just gotten good at hiding the bruises. Emotionally, physically, and mentally I was strained, but could keep my stance in front of my family. I was wearing heavy clothes in the summer, but I'd much rather do that than having my siblings torment me. I was the mission leader, I had a mission to be brave, be strong.

Months later, after all of this had happened, I started to get nightmares of things far beyond what I could imagine. I cried myself to sleep every night because I couldn't fall asleep naturally anymore. My brother and sister had no idea, they could fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

One night, a weird message came onto my bionic screen while I was asleep.

ALERT: A POISONOUS GAS HAS BEEN DETECTED IN YOUR CAPSULE

Immediately, I began to have a major headache and felt like passing out. I banged on the capsule door in hopes Adam or Bree could get me out. I was on the verge of death and there was nothing I could do. It felt like my lungs were on fire at this point and I knew that if I didn't figure anything out in the next thirty seconds, this would be my figurative death bed.

So I pounded harder, harder than I ever had before. My strength was not enough to break the seal or silence. I started to drift off, my lungs feeling lighter with every breath. I felt something pick me up, but I had no idea what it was.

When I came to, I saw Adam next to what seems like my hospital bed, terrified of what happened. I found myself lying on a table. My shirt and pants were gone, I felt exposed. Adam could see every scar on my body. I saw tears running down his face and just the shock made me even more afraid of what he thought.

"Chasey..." He spoke, in a shaky tone. "I don't know if you can hear me... I know this might be too much for you to listen to what I'm saying, but you've been poisoned. I can't imagine what you've gone through Chasey. Our uncle deserves to be in jail." Side note: he eventually bribes the whole law enforcement to give him the right to stay at home.

I started to cry, I cried harder than I ever had. Adam's hand was holding onto mine like a vice grip. Bree eventually walked in the room and gave me emotional support as well. She looked like she had gone through a hard time with this too, silent tears running down her complexion.

"Chase," Bree spoke, her voice shakier than Adam's, "you're okay. My baby brother's okay." I've never seen Bree this scared in my life. She took her hand and placed it gently on my chest, feeling my heartbeat. It felt fast, but still beating nonetheless.

"B-Bree," I silently said, managing to just barely get the words out. "Don't worry about me. I'm okay."

"You're not okay... you're in critical condition. You have scars everywhere, you can't even breathe by yourself!"

"Bree," I said, voice firmer than before, "I'm good, I promise. Here... I have five dollars in my pocket, go get yourself a cup of coffee from Starbucks or something."

"Chase..."

"Adam could get one too if he wants to. Just don't worry about me... I'm strong enough to handle myself." I start to move my arms, though sore as ever, attempting to pull myself up into a sitting position. Adam apparently didn't like the thought of that, as he tried pushing me back down. Seeing as I didn't have enough energy to pull myself up yet, my back hit the floor again.

"Chasey..."

"Adam, I told you I was-"

"Chase!" Adam boomed, his voice more commanding than I've ever heard it. "Bree is right, you're staying right there, and we'll be here too. We're not leaving your side."

"Okay... but I can take care of myself, you know."

"Sure you can, Chase."

* * *

A couple days pass, and I'm finally strong enough to leave the hospital with crutches in the crooks of my shoulders. Bree and Adam sign at least ten-thousand papers, but it was all worth it. Tasha and Leo meet us at the door, and with tears in their eyes, are ready to say goodbye.

Tasha - "Adam, Bree, Chase... you have such a big place in my heart. Words can't describe the way this is making me feel, I just don't want you guys to leave."

Chase - "Wait... what do you mean by leave?"

Adam - "Chase, we wanted to wait until you were out of the hospital to tell you this, but here it goes." He paused for a moment, waiting to find words to speak. "We're going to have a break off for a little while."

"I'm so confused... what do you mean by break off?"

Bree - "We're going to the airport right after this... we'll each be going our separate ways."

"No... this can't be happening, you guys aren't really leaving right? W-we could get another place, together. W-we'll be a family without Davenport."

Adam - "Chase, I know this is hard to take in, but we're doing this for everyone's good." Tears are streaking down my face, along with everyone else.

"N-no... you guys... please."

"I'm sorry Chase."

Tasha - "I promise Chase, one day we'll meet back together and be a family again. But with Davenport out like this there's no way I'm letting you guys come in contact with him."

Leo - "Besides, I want to be siblings for the next 50 years, not just for the next 5 days."

So alas, five minutes later, it was time to head for the airport. We've said our goodbyes, and told everyone our plans. Tasha was to move in with her mother, along with Naomi; Leo to New York to see his biological father; Adam to Texas; Bree to Paris; and I to New Zealand.

Adam, Bree, and I were squeezed in the back of the Uber to take us to LAX and I was the most tired I've ever been. It's been a long day, and I just needed to spend some more time with my siblings. So, I held my sister's hand and put my head on my brother's shoulder. Fighting back tears, my brain eventually drifted off into a light sleep.

"Chase... Chase!" Adam shook my body until I could finally realize what was happening. We had arrived at LAX, and I could not be more melancholy than now. I wasn't going to see my siblings for a very long time, and that frightened me. But, to get away from Davenport, that's what we had to do.

"Guys," Bree worriedly pointed out, "we might have a problem." Out of the corner of my eye, I see an angry Davenport waiting for us to get out of the vehicle. Douglas was right next to him, being completely oblivious to what just happened the past couple days.

"You guys are coming with me. We're going home."

Bree - "This isn't our home anymore. You're not taking us anywhere." Within a split-second, Donald slapped Bree in the face... the mark was a very heavy red.

Adam - "Don't you dare touch my sister!"

I just stared and watched Douglas' mouth drop wide open from what he just experienced.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it? Am I not the one who raised her?"

"Anyone who slaps their niece doesn't deserve the right to say they raised them." Davenport's anger began to multiply as he took my hand and squeezed it... hard.

"Come on Chase, you're coming with me."

"No, I'm not." Faster than I could process what was going on, he used his hands and tried to choke me.

"You used to be my little obedient slave, what happened?"

"I grew out of your shadow, Mr. Davenport." His grip tightened on one hand; on the other, he slaps me harder than Bree's, blood dripping from the cuts when his fingernails dug into my skin. I let out a quick yelp in pain, it hurt so much. Every time I put my hand on it, the pain would get five times worse.

But the worse thing came when he took me as a threat, punching me right on my scars.

Adam finally had enough and used his super-strength against Mr. Davenport. I felt like I could finally breathe again, but the pain (physically and emotionally) that came from Mr. Davenport felt much heavier.

The airport police eventually noticed and took Mr. Davenport away once we told them what happened.

I was relieved, but burdened with the pain that he'll never be the father we needed, the father __I__ needed. This brought many tears afterwards, everyone in shock of the whole situation. It didn't help that I was literally drenched in blood at this point, but I didn't want to make that a big scene.

Douglas - "Come on, let's get you guys away from here. I can't stand you guys having to go through this."

* * *

So, the announcements came on the radio that it was time for us to depart on our different journeys. Adam and Bree were both crying, as well as I.

"Guys, I know this is hard... hard for all of us," Adam admitted, "but I know something that will help us feel better." He gave both Bree and I colored bracelets; green for me, blue for Bree... and red for himself. "This will remind us that no matter where we are, we'll always find a way back home."

He opened his arms and enveloped us in a long hug.

" _This. This_ is home."

* * *

"Chase, I-I don't know what to say..." Alexa said, almost crying from my long-winded backstory.

"It's okay, I'm okay."

"That's why you're always wearing that cheap bracelet?" I silently nodded.

"Oh Chase, come here..." She wrapped her arms around me, "I couldn't imagine!"

"You don't need to. I've come to terms with it... I just don't know whether I should go back or not."

"Well, I think if you do or don't decide to go, you should keep it a secret." I smiled at her, letting her know it was a good idea. I didn't know whether I wanted to take the chance or not, but knowing that she is right by my side, along with Adam and Bree, is comfort enough to know that whatever I do, I always have someone to lean onto...

...and it wasn't always like that. I thought about committing suicide many times before meeting her. In fact, the only reason we met is because she caught me just before I was about to jump off a building. She is my hope, and I couldn't be more grateful for someone like her. Hopefully though, she'll finally be able to meet my siblings. Until then, we'll just have to lay on the beach and watch the peaceful stars in the night sky.


End file.
